Buzón de voz
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Porque todo el consuelo que me queda es escuchar tu voz.


_Historia creada por mí en memoria del dueño de mi corazón, parte del contenido son __**recuerdos**__ otros son los __**¿y sí?, hubiera, el tal vez y pudo ser**__... Esto fue iniciado el 23 de junio de este año, y hasta ahora he podido completarlo._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto <strong>** Kishimoto Masashi**

**TITULO: **_Buzón de voz_

**Resumen: **_Porque todo el consuelo que me queda es escuchar tu voz._

**Personaje: **_Sakura Haruno – Itachi Uchiha. _

**Género:** _Drama, Angustia, Romance, Tragedia._

**Escrito por: **_Mariposas Rotas._

* * *

><p><em>La vida siempre sigue aunque tenga que arrástrate con ella, pateando y gritando.<em>

Tarryn Fisher. The Oportunist.

* * *

><p><em>Buzón de voz<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Para ti, donde quiera que estés._

_J.M.B_

_30/Octubre/1991 – 09/Junio/2014_

_Te llevaste mis sonrisas, un pedazo de mi alma, fuiste mi todo y me dejaste sin nada._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_12 de Julio del 2014~_

Sakura se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana de su habitación, el sonido que producen las gotas al chocar es hipnótico junto al sonido del viento al soplar, Tokio se encuentra sumido en un silencio lúgubre o eso le parece, nadie se encuentra caminando por las calles, no hay niños saltando charcos o jugando bajo la lluvia, personas corriendo buscando refugio, simplemente no hay nadie, es como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y dejado de girar.

Se acerca a la ventana y se acurruca sobre el lumbral del ventanal mirando las gotas tocar el suelo hasta convertirse en charcos, las nubes grises que abarcan el cielo parecen consumir todo y los relámpagos alumbran la ciudad. Escucha los golpes en su puerta pero no quiere atender, no quiere hablar con nadie, sabe quiénes son las personas que están tras la puerta y sabe que no se rendirán hasta obtener respuesta pero por ella pueden irse rindiendo porque no piensa abrirles.

—Sakura-chan, sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta, ttebayo— la inconfundible voz de Naruto saluda desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero ella sigue con las vista en la ciudad, no piensa hablar con nadie, necesita un tiempo a solas para asimilar los cambios en su vida, su mirada cansada vaga por toda la habitación hasta toparse con las fotografías que adornan su repisa, una en especial capta su atención es ella e Itachi en la fotografía en las vacaciones de invierno, recuerda que ella no quería ir al principio porque eran las vacaciones de la familia Uchiha donde se reúnen sólo sus miembros sin embargo Itachi la convenció para asistir alegando que ella también formaba parte de la familia al ser su novia y ante la sonrisa que le mostro y sus palabras ella no tuvo más que rendirse. Mikoto había tomado esa fotografía luego de que los hubiera encontrado haciendo un muñeco de nieves, la Uchiha los había fotografiado justo en el momento que se miraban después de ver la obra que habían creado juntos. Un nuevo golpe en la puerta la saco de sus recuerdos. — Sakura-chan, abre la puerta o la tiro a patadas, ttebayo— sólo Naruto podía ser tan insistente y no le sorprendía en nada su actitud, después de todo él siempre era así.

—Sakura, sé que necesitas tiempo a solas pero es absurdo que no contestes las llamadas y tampoco abras la puerta, frentona entiende que estamos preocupados por ti— por supuesto que Ino también estaba ahí, ella y Naruto no habían dejado de dejar mensajes en su buzón en las últimas semanas, la situación era asfixiante porque no era la primera vez que ellos venían a tocar su puerta obteniendo siempre los mismos resultados. — Está bien frente, nos iremos, pero vamos a regresar. Algún día vas a tener que sacar tu trasero de la cama. — los pasos alejándose pronto se hicieron escuchar. La tensión en el ambiente se disipo. Y el silencio volvió a hacerse presente con mucha más fuerza.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al tercer timbre del teléfono la cálida y acogedora voz de Itachi le dio la bienvenida, la emoción de escucharlo la embargo, lágrimas empezaron a escurrir de sus ojos y pronto se encontró hipando y sollozando en el auricular, temblores le recorrían el cuerpo, su voz quebrada y el nudo en la garganta le impidieron que las palabras brotaran del fondo de su alma, los sollozos aumentaron y pronto se encontró escuchando el sonido de la llamada al terminarse.

Un nubarrón de sentimientos la invadió y con el celular en la mano y la otra en el corazón se derrumbó, la coraza de que nada le afectaba que había levantado en la última semana se quebró y sólo quedaron ella y sus agónicos sentimientos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Escuchar la voz de Itachi la sobrepaso completamente, nunca pensó que con sólo escuchar su voz una vez más le haría revivir todo el dolor que llevaba ignorando desde hacía días, la calidez y el amor en su voz hicieron que reviviera cada momento que había pasado con él.

En sus manos tenía el primer oso de peluche que él le había regalado en su primera cita, cuando fueron a la feria de Konoha -un pueblo cerca de Tokio- y él insistió en que ganaría un premio para ella. Sakura atesora ese día porque fue la primera vez que probo sus labios y fue el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta que Itachi Uchiha era su todo, que no habría nadie más en su vida porque lo amaba como a nadie. El amor le llegó sin avisar y la derrumbo dejándola sin aire y sin fuerzas.

_Itachi y ella se habían subido a la rueda de la fortuna por petición de ella que quería apreciar la vista desde el cielo, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él y pudo sentir los labios de Itachi posarse en sus cabellos, su respiración acompasada golpeaba su cuello causando leves escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Cuando la rueda estaba en la cumbre sintió los brazos de Itachi darle la vuelta y ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, sus ojos chocaron y los sentimientos se hicieron palpables, sus rostros acortaron los centímetros que los distanciaban y sus labios se fundieron en un dulce beso, sólo un leve roce al principio que los dejaba deseando más, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y pronto sus labios dejaron de juguetear para fundirse en un demandante y voraz beso lleno de sentimientos y pasión. Cuando se separaron y él poso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura ella se sintió en casa, porque los cálidos y confortantes brazos de Itachi eran su hogar._

Él era su todo y ahora se hallaba perdida.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_15 de julio del 2014~_

Su estómago demandaba alimentos y en su casa no había nada comestible, revisó la alacena, el refrigerador y todo lo que encontró fueron productos caducados, en la esquina inferior derecha del refrigerador todavía se encontraba el helado que Itachi le había comprado tras haber vuelto de su último viaje hace mes y medio, estaba caducado y el olor amargo y putrefacto de algunos alimentos le causo arcadas, dios, ella tenía que limpiar un poco el departamento… todo estaba tal cual lo dejo Itachi.

Definitivamente este era el viaje más largo que el Uchiha mayor había emprendido y a ella todavía le costaba asimilar que se hubiera ido y la dejara sola, cada que Sakura pensaba así sentía como su alma se desgarraba en pedazos, el dolor de era insoportable y el aire le escapaba de los pulmones, todavía no entiende como una mujer tan independiente como era ella acabo necesitando tanto al Uchiha.

Sakura recuerda que su cumpleaños número veintidós Itachi la llevó a navegar y le prometió que viajarían por el mundo sólo ellos dos cuando se hubieran casado.

_El atardecer era magnifico desde el océano, las olas eran un suave arrullo y la paz reina en el lugar, admitía que cuando se enteró que su sorpresa de cumpleaños era navegar en un barco se asustó a muerte, ella jamás había navegado y mucho menos estado a metros del mar por el pánico que sentía por este, sobretodo porque su abuelo había muerto en altamar y ella inclusive una vez estuvo a punto de ahogarse, sin embargo Itachi la tranquilizo con suaves murmullos susurrados a sus oídos. Al principio se aferraba de todo lo que encontraba a su paso y fuera resistente mientras el Uchiha la miraba divertido y trataba de disimular su risa tras ataques fingidos de tos, ni las miradas envenenadas que ella le enviaban bastaban para que Itachi la llevará a un lugar donde ella se sintiera seguro y no como gato a punto de ser bañado. Cuando el Uchiha recobró la compostura la dirigió a un camarote adornado con rosas desde donde se podía ver el mar y su unión con el atardecer, dos seres que esperan pacientemente el momento en que se encuentran y juntos forman un espectáculo maravilloso. Justó después de eso ella por fin se tranquilizó y se dispuso a disfrutar la velada en la que Itachi tanto se había esforzado, entre recuerdos vividos y charlas del futuro, risas mal disimuladas y sonrisas arrogantes el tiempo pasó dando paso al anochecer donde las estrellas eran testigo de los sueños, anhelos y el gran amor que se profesaban, justo cuando pasaban las diez de la noche él se hinco y de su traje sacó una cajita que cuando abrió mostró un hermoso anillo de compromiso sin tan siquiera darle tiempo a decir nada ella lo abrazo y beso sus labios, él inmediatamente correspondió y colocó el anillo en su dedo anular, porque ella era suya y él era de ella… Destinados y unidos por un lazo inquebrantable, un amor que era para siempre. Y entre besos y caricias prometieron que en su luna de miel recorrerían el mundo en un barco, sólo las estrellas y la luna eran testigos de sus promesas._

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas luego de rememorar uno de los momentos más hermosos que había pasado junto a Itachi Uchiha, alzó su mano izquierda lo suficiente para mirar su dedo anular y descubrir la marca dejada por el anillo que él le había regalado y que cuando se fue ella le devolvió. Mirar la marca que poseía en su dedo por el continuo uso del valioso y preciado objeto era un recordatorio de lo que nunca sería, una cruel realidad, porque Itachi ya no estaba con ella, él se había ido y nunca regresaría.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El incesante palpitar de su corazón, las manos sudadas y temblorosas, la verde mirada ampliada en su rostro era todo en lo que ella se convertía cada que escuchaba la voz de Itachi a través del auricular, con esta ya era la tercera llamada del día que le hacía, las dos anteriores sólo espero hasta escuchar la ronca voz que le pertenecía al hombre de su vida e inmediatamente colgó hecha un mar de lágrimas, esta vez era diferente, ella quería decirle tantas cosas y tenía tan poco tiempo.

_—Itachi-kun_ — un suave susurro de parte de ella fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba formular palabras. — _Itachi-kun, te extraño, te extraño mucho, te extraño más que en cualquier otro viaje que hacías, dios, Itachi, me siento tan perdida sin ti, tienes que regresar, por favor, no me dejes sola, Itachi-kun por favor regresa_ — Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un susurro roto con la voz quebrada y el escozor en sus ojos, ella no tuvo tiempo para decirle nada más porque después de eso ultimo la llamada termino, dejando sólo el sonido del teléfono al ser colgado.

No resistió mucho antes de tirarse a llorar, gimiendo y gritando de dolor, se aferró a las sabanas de su cama a y con la cabeza sumergida en la almohada lloró, lloró hasta quedarse dormida, deseando que la inconciencia la abrumara y no supiera nada del mañana.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_21 de Julio del 2014~_

Era consciente de que la vida continuaba a su alrededor, que la única estancada en el recuerdo de un hombre era ella, que la única que sufría la partida de Itachi era ella, los demás se escondían tras su rutina para ocultar el vacío que el Uchiha mayor dejo en la vida de todos ellos. En momentos como esos es que ella sentía rencor asía el Uchiha por haberla abandonado, por dejarla sabiendo que todos harían como si no doliera sólo para que ella no se derrumbará más, esos actos de compasión por parte de todos sus conocidos le enervan el alma, ella una mujer fuerte y decidida que ahora estaba tan deshecha que todos se compadecían de ella.

Ese día había decidido que necesitaba salir un poco a tomar sol, después de haberse visto en el espejo y notarse mucho más delgada, ojerosa y con una tonalidad de piel grisácea, decidió llamar a Sasuke y Naruto, de este último no estaba tan convencida porque seguramente se pasaría todo el rato tratándola como a una enferma terminal, tratando de que su estado de ánimo mejore y vuelva a sonreír y a hacer como si no hubiera sucedido nada, por eso también decidió llamar a Sasuke, porque el Uchiha menor estaba sufriendo lo mismo que ella, el verse abandonado por su admirado hermano mayor, aunque claro está que Sasuke preferiría cortarse la lengua antes de admitirlo o tal vez no, además Sasuke siempre se había caracterizado por ser frio y estoico aun en las situaciones más difíciles, él siempre mantenía la calma y el control en absolutamente todo, pero nada en el mundo la preparó para lo que vio.

Naruto estaba sonriente como siempre, parecía tan normal pero si veías sus ojos y mirabas con atención sus gestos podías ver que todo era un falsa, que sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, que su sonrisa no era completamente verdadera y que se notaba más cansado que nunca, sin embargo él se mantenía tratando de aparentar una felicidad que no sentía sólo para hacerla sentir normal, dios, cuanto quería a ese rubio, era como su hermano, corrección, era su hermano.

Sasuke por otro lado estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, se notaba pálido y ojeroso y a millas de distancia se podía decir que el Uchiha no estaba comiendo y durmiendo como era debido, su semblante siempre serio tenía una extraña mueca, como si algo le doliera y tal vez así fuera, porque a ellos les dolía el alma, la piel de Sasuke estaba más pálida de lo normal en un tono casi de enfermo, un ligero rastro de barba adornaba su mandíbula y su siempre rebelde cabello azabache lleno de brillo y suavidad estaba descuidado, más largo de lo normal y con un flequillo que abarcaba más su frente, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, pero la situación no daba para más, el dolor era palpable en todos ellos, si ella los veía tan mal a ellos qué imagen proyectaría ella, definitivamente estaba mucho peor.

Sin necesidad de palabras ella corrió y los abrazo por el cuello a ambos, los necesitaba tanto, siempre habían sido unidos, juntos los tres desde la primaria, un grupo de tres personas tan disfuncional a los ojos de cualquiera y tan normal para ellos, porque siempre se había sentido correcto la forma en que se trataban los unos a los otros, Sakura siempre cuidaba del bienestar de ambos y ellos la sobreprotegían, uno más sutil que el otro, pero al fin y al cabo siempre juntos. Ella había conocido a Itachi por Sasuke y eso era algo de lo que siempre estaría agradecida, sino hubiera sido por el Uchiha ella nunca hubiera descubierto lo que era amar y ser amado de una forma que te roba el aliento de solo estar en el mismo espacio, de respirar el mismo aire y sentirse tan en paz con eso.

Los tres se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, aunque Sasuke dudo un poco al principio término envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y Naruto alrededor de ellos, siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La brisa del parque meció sus largos cabellos, era una ironía como en ese lugar se sentía tanta paz, toda la paz que no tiene desde que Itachi no está. Sasuke estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol, parecía tan tranquilo a primera vista pero si mirabas de cerca podías notar que su mente no estaba con ellos, Naruto parloteaba sin parar al lado del azabache y ella se encontraba sentada con la cabeza reposando en el hombro del Uchiha menor, ninguno de los dos ponían atención a las palabras del rubio, ella se encontraba más concentrada en mirar las aves y sus vuelos con sus alas llenas de libertad, esa libertad que ella desearía poseer para poder reunirse con Itachi, sea donde sea que él este.

_Itachi y ella habían salido a tomar un paseo ese día pues el sol radiaba en todo su esplendor, las noticias pronosticaron un buen tiempo para Japón y ella había insistido en querer un helado e ir al arroyo que pasaba por el parque, él como siempre la complació y se cambió a unas ropas más cómodas, sería raro ir al parque en traje de negocios fue lo que alegó mientras subía a la recamara que compartían desde que empezaron a vivir juntos hace más de seis meses, todo en su relación era estable, no tenían una relación perfecta, no, claro que no porque eso no existe, a veces tenían sus desacuerdos pero siempre se las arreglaban para solucionar todo de una manera pacífica para no dañar su relación. El parque estaba más lleno de lo normal, niños corrían por todos lados, parejas paseaban tomados de la mano y algunos inclusive daban más muestras de afecto de las necesarias al público, ancianos jugaban ajedrez en las bancas, madres correteaban tras sus hijos, familias celebraban picnics, todos estaban en completa paz y alegría, sonrió feliz al imaginarse en unos años haciendo las mismas actividades que esas personas hoy realizaban y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento Itachi la abrazo y le beso la frente, ella siempre supo que Itachi sería su para siempre, lo amaba más que nada en el mundo y eran esos gestos los que la habían enamorado, sonrió y lo abrazó y en sus brazos ella supo que estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía, ahí, siempre junto a él. _

Naruto ha dejado de parlotear, Sasuke se removió incomodo, ella los miro a ambos tratando de saber que les sucedía ambos la miraban como quien veía a un animal herido y agonizando y sólo entonces fue consiente de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Había comenzado a llorar recordando el día que empezó a imaginarse a Itachi y ella formando una familia, las gotas empezaron a mojarla y se confundieron con sus lágrimas había comenzado a llover al parecer el cielo la acompañaba derramando lágrimas y entre todo el dolor que sentía por sus recuerdos, por ver la mirada de lastima en el rostro de sus mejores amigos fue que concluyó que haber salido del departamento no era tan buena idea.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El estar sola otra vez era agobiante pero lo prefería así con tal de no volver a ver la mirada que le dedicaban todos sus conocidos, detestaba la mujer en la que se había convertido, lloraba por todo, los sentimientos la abrumaban en demasía y a veces sólo deseaba dejar de existir. Eran esos pensamientos los que más detestaba, desde cuando ella, una mujer fuerte y decidida que le daba buena cara a todos los problemas, se había convertido en una pesimista, Itachi sin duda se había llevado lo mejor de ella.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que sabía de memoria, los segundos pasaban y no respondía, _aunque tal vez nunca lo haría_, cuando estaba por rendirse el sonido del teléfono al descolgarse sonó sin embargo nadie respondió en el otro lado de la línea.

Los segundos pasaban y nadie decía nada, las manos le temblaron y toda la decisión que había reunido se esfumó, ese era el poder que Itachi ejercía sobre ella.

_— Itachi-kun_ — al parecer todo lo que ella podía pronunciar era su nombre. — Itachi-kun, te necesito, por qué te has ido, teníamos tantos planes y me abandonaste, me has dejado sola y perdida, no sé cómo seguir sin ti, con este dolor que trajiste tras tu partida — la voz se le quebró, las lágrimas empezaron a ser derramadas y ella ya estaba cansada de llorar por él — Te odio Itachi Uchiha, te odio por dejarme y no despedirte, te odio porque no cumpliste ninguna de tus promesas, _te odio, te odio, te odio_, te odio porque te amo y ya no estas y no sé qué hacer con todo este amor y dolor que tengo — toda la rabia que sentía, todo el dolor y la tristeza la consumieron y soltó palabras que no sentía, porque hasta odiarlo era mejor que no sentir nada, que solo estar entumida esperando que él aparezca por la puerta cuando sabe que eso no pasará, el dolor mengua y las heridas dejan de arder por segundos y entonces recuerda por qué ya no está con ella y todo regresa, se intensifica, porque el dolor y el amor que siente por él la acompañará el resto de su vida. — _Itachi-kun_ te amo pero este dolor que me dejaste es muy grande y siento que me volveré loca si sigo así, ya no sé qué hacer, estás en todas partes. Cuando te dije que eras mi cometa Halley no mentí Itachi, te dije que esperaría un siglo con tal de volverte a ver. — Una pausa es pronunciada y entonces la primera sonrisa en meses se planta en sus labios, es una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor, de todo el amor que siente por él. — _Te estaré esperando Itachi-kun. _— Y con eso la llamada es cortada.

Por primera vez en muchos meses ella no siente dolor sino sólo un infinito amor y sonríe porque sabe que esa sonrisa es gracias a todo el amor que siente por él y que por primera vez desde que la dejó su corazón no tiene tristeza ni dolor… sólo siente paz, la paz que él siempre le causó y es como si estuviera, ahí, con ella.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_31 de Julio del 2014_

El sonido del teléfono al ser descolgado la alertó, al instante una sonrisa bailó en la comisura de sus labios.

_—Itachi-kun, _hoy hablé con Tsunade-sama y le dije que pienso regresar al trabajo el lunes, al principio no estaba convencida de que regresará, insistió en que necesitaba más tiempo, que tal vez todavía no me encontraba lista para volver al hospital, pero Itachi-kun yo estoy lista para regresar, tú sabes cuánto trabaje para ser jefa de piso y más aún del área de urgencias, quiero regresar al trabajo,_ necesito_ regresar al trabajo, volver a mi vida cotidiana… Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, estuve tan ocupada en los últimos meses tratando de conseguir la jefatura de urgencias que a veces ni regresaba a casa y cuando me llamabas tenía que colgar las llamadas, _Itachi-kun perdóname por haber sido egoísta. _— Su voz se fue apagando conforme salían las palabras, todavía sin recibir respuesta del otro lado de la línea ella siguió hablando — Sabes que esto no es fácil para mí, sea donde sea que estas, sabes que nada de esto es fácil para nadie, necesito volver a mi rutina, mi lugar seguro, tal vez así vuelva a sentirme segura y no perdida a la deriva sin saber cuál es mi lugar en el mundo, a dónde debo ir y dónde debo estar. Itachi cuando me dejaste fue tan repentino que todo se vino abajo, te fuiste a vísperas de nuestro sexto aniversario y sin decir una sola palabra, es difícil, tú no estás y yo debo continuar, pero cómo hacerlo cuando no sabes nada, cuando todo lo que sabía es que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y tú ya no estas, seis años de planes de compartir mi vida contigo para siempre y tú ya no estas.— Lo próximo que supo es que la llamada había finalizado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y el dolor embargo su cansada alma, necesitaba recuperar su vida… Debía recuperar su vida, no podía seguir sólo dejándose arrastrar por la corriente, ella era fuerte y este era un reto que debía enfrentar, la vida siempre pone retos, algunos más duros que otros, pero siempre hay pruebas que enfrentar y después de que las enfrentas resurges más fuerte de lo que eras antes. _Sólo que esta era una prueba que ella no estaba segura si podía superar._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_El sonido del teléfono sonando la sacó de sus cavilaciones médicas, miró la pantalla de su teléfono celular y el nombre del responsable de la llamada entrante ilumino sus ojos, Itachi estaba llamando, al instante respondió._

_—Itachi-kun _— _un suave susurro de labios enamorados _— _¿sucede algo? _—_ la preocupación la embarga al instante, él no suele interrumpirla en horas de trabajo._

_—Sakura —_ _la voz ronca y varonil la recibe desde la otra línea — eso es exactamente lo que quería preguntar, ¿está todo bien, Cerezo? — ella sonríe tras escuchar el nombre con el que siempre la ha llamado, sin embargo aún desconoce el motivo de su llamada y eso la preocupa._

_—Todo está bien Itachi-kun, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte — su respuesta ante la pregunta formulada es llevada hasta el con una risilla, ella pude imaginarlo sentado tras su escritorio intentando concentrase en sus deberes mientras habla con ella._

_—¿Por qué no has llegado todavía, Cerezo? __— ella se extraña ante la pregunta, son horas de trabajo así que no entiende porque él está preocupado por su hora de llegada cuando conoce su horario a la perfección — son pasada las 12 de la noche, Sakura — y ante el uso de su nombre por parte de él, ella observa el reloj del consultorio y comprueba que él tiene razón, que su turno terminó hace ya dos horas y que estaba tan concentrada en los expedientes clínicos que se olvidó de su alrededor. _

_—Lo siento, Itachi-kun, me distraje por completo — una risa ronca y varonil es lo que recibe por respuesta._

_—Lo suponía, estoy en la entrada he venido a buscarte Cerezo __— la sonrisa se expande por su rostro ante las palabras pronunciadas, cuelga el teléfono sin pensarlo, toma sus cosas y corre a la entrada, Itachi está ahí, esperándola, con una sombrilla en mano y en traje de oficina._

_Apenas es consciente de su alrededor, ese hombre tiene un magnetismo que hace que se olvide de todo, está segura que si no fuera porque conoce esos pasillos como la palma de su mano ya hubiera chocado contra una pared, no puede despegar la vista de él. Cuando lo alcanza se funden en un abrazo, él sonríe, besa su frente y susurra palabras a su oído, calidez la embarga y juntos parten bajo la torrencial lluvia que ha presenciado el momento._

"_Vamos a casa, Sakura"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba sola, Itachi se había ido y jamás regresaría. Ésa era la realidad. Lo único que le quedaba era un puñado de recuerdo y una imagen de su rostro, que cada día tras día iba haciéndose más distorsionada. Todo era sencillo, se casarían tendrían hijos comprarían una casa y tendrían un perro, pero el destino cambio de parecer… Todo había acabado demasiado pronto y ella ya no siente que pertenezca a algún lugar.

Ya no tiene un hogar al que retornar, antes cuando Itachi estaba con ella y tenía un mal día pensaba en que al llegar a casa él estaría esperándola algunas veces con la cena ya hecha otras con helado y películas porque él siempre sabía cuándo es que más lo necesitaba.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_8 de Septiembre del 2014_

Hoy es un día trágico para ella, se cumplen tres meses desde que Itachi se fue, por más que insistió en ir al hospital y tomar doble turno Tsunade le dio el día libre y desde entonces ha vagado por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, sabe dónde quiere ir pero no se atreve porque no es lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar la situación. Hasta el momento ya ha marcado cinco veces el número de Itachi sólo para escuchar su voz y sentirlo cerca de ella, lo necesita tanto y él simplemente ya no está.

La fría lluvia cala hasta sus huesos pero el frío y vacío en su corazón son peores porque le calan el alma, sus pasos resuenan al caminar y la gente a su alrededor la mira con rareza porque mientras todos corren a ocultarse de la lluvia ella sólo continua caminando como si no le importara mojarse, cálidas gotas mojan sus mejillas y ella sabe que no son producto de la lluvia sino de las lágrimas que han empezado a correr libremente de sus ojos, el dolor la embarga con más fuerza que nunca y comienza a preguntarse si alguna vez dejara de doler, aunque ella sabe la respuesta prefiere engañarse y decirse que el tiempo se encargará de sanar la herida que causo su partida.

No está segura como es que ha llegado hasta ese lugar pero sus pasos la guiaron hasta ahí lleva tres meses evitándolo y es una ironía que haya llegado sin siquiera ser consiente. El cementerio le da la bienvenida y reuniendo toda su fuerza da un paso al frente y continua dándolos por ese camino que nunca ha recorrido pero que al parecer ya es tiempo de que lo haga, se para bajo ese gran árbol de cerezos y he aquí la segunda ironía de su vida, con un nudo en la garganta, con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas y haciendo acoplo de una fuerza de voluntad que no posee se obliga a leer las palabras ahí escritas.

_Itachi Uchiha_

_09/06/1991 – 08/06/2014_

_Amado hijo, hermano y amante._

_Tú presencia reinará en nuestros corazones por siempre y para siempre._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Miró el reloj con desesperación, cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía cada vez más pesado, una mala sensación la embargaba desde esa mañana cuando se despidió de Itachi, habían quedado en almorzar en la cafetería que estaba a unas cuadras del hospital así ninguno de los dos se retrasaría cuando tuvieran que regresar al trabajo pero Itachi llevaba media hora de retraso y él nunca era así, es más siempre le avisaba cuando algún asunto de la oficina le impedía llegar a sus almuerzos y con cada segundo que pasaba ese mal presentimiento aumentaba lo que la ponía ansiosa y nerviosa._

_Decidió marcas una vez más el número de Itachi tal vez ahora sí tendría suerte y le respondería pero al igual que las veces anteriores el teléfono sonó y sonó hasta que la llamada se desvió al buzón._

_Al fijarse una vez más en la hora se topó con que faltaban menos de diez minutos para que su almuerzo acabará, decidió entonces retirarse no sin antes pagar la taza de café negro que tomaba cada vez que la ansiedad la embargaba. _

_Cuando llegó al hospital esté era un hervidero en la sala de urgencias, enfermeras corrían de todos lados y por lo que alcanzó a oír se había suscitado un accidente y muchas personas resultaron heridas, al parecer un tráiler quedo sin frenos causando una carambola, ella no tenía turno ese día en urgencias pero al ver a sus compañeras tan atareadas decidió ir a apoyarlas, conforme más se acercaba al área de urgencias ese malestar más se propagaba, y tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se fijó en la doctora que socorría a un joven de cabellos negros que estaba entrando en paro respiratorio. Cuando su vista se encontró con una niña siendo recibida su instinto medico entró en acción y se olvidó de todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor ya que en ese momento lo más importante era salvar la vida de la pequeña infante que presentaba lesiones graves que debían ser atendidas con urgencia antes de que la pérdida de sangre fuera mayor._

_Para cuando la situación estuvo controlada ella estaba agotada física y emocionalmente, haber visto tantos niños, jóvenes y adultos entre la fina línea de la vida y la muerte era el lado negativo de la profesión médica pero valía la pena todo el esfuerzo que ponían con tal de salvar la vida de una persona. _

_Su turno estaba por acabar así que se dirigió hasta su consultorio para dejar todo en orden para el día de mañana, hasta ese momento se había olvidado de su fallido almuerzo con Itachi y fue entonces que recordó su teléfono el cual había estado silenciado todo ese tiempo. Al encender la pantalla grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar más de diez llamadas perdidas, dos llamadas era de Mikoto Uchiha, su suegra, lo cual era raro porque ella no llama a menos que sea algo importante pero se tranquilizó al recordar que seguramente era para recordarle que mañana debía entretener a Itachi por la fiesta sorpresa que llevaban organizándole desde hacía un mes, sonrió al recordar el regalo que le había comprado, estaba segura que Itachi lo amaría. Tenía tres llamadas de Sasuke lo cual no era raro porque ellos eran amigos y seguramente era para tratar el mismo asunto que con Mikoto, cuatro llamadas eran de Naruto ese rubio seguramente quiere que le saque de algún problema con Hinata o peor aún con Neji, sonrió al imaginar en que nuevos problemas se habrá metido su rubio amigo, tenía una llamada de la cerda de Ino que seguramente era para tratar el asunto de las flores para la fiesta de Itachi, dos llamadas de un número desconocido pero ninguna llamada de Itachi lo cual era raro y preocupante. A marcar el número de Itachi iba cuando una llamada de la persona menos esperada entro, Konan la mejor amiga de Itachi estaba llamándole, no es que no se llevará con ella sino que ellas no eran mejores amigas que se llamaban todos los días así que su llamada la alerto completamente y ese molesto sentimiento se agrandó. _

_—Konan ¿qué pasa? __—_ _y ella no terminó de pronunciar la oración que tenía planeada antes de que la chica del otro lado con la voz entrecortada le arrancará el alma._

"_Sakura, odio tener que ser yo quien te lo diga pero Itachi tuvo un accidente, falleció en el instante."_

_La respiración se le corto, escucho gritos a la lejanía, un llanto desgarrador y no fue sino hasta que las enfermeras la sedaron que se dio cuenta que provenían de ella._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El primer auto en impactar contra el tráiler fue el Ferrari de Itachi, el tipo que manejaba el tráiler se quedó dormido unos segundos y sólo eso basto para que invadiera el carril contrario y con la falla de los frenos nada pudo hacer, el impacto fue tan fuerte que dicen los doctores que no sufrió, que tardo menos de un minuto en fallecer y al parecer eso para ella debe ser un alivio.

No asistió al funeral, Mikoto tampoco lo hizo, porque mientras ella estaba siendo sedada por sus compañeras de trabajo la dulce Mikoto estaba siendo canalizada tras haber sufrido una crisis de histeria ante la noticia, golpeo al policía que llegó a la mansión a llevar las trágicas noticas, exigió y grito a los cielos que le devolvieran a su hijo, que todo era una enferma mentira de aquel tipo que se hacía pasar por policía y en un descuido ella abofeteo la cara del policía para seguido tirarse al suelo a llorar y gritar hasta perder la conciencia o eso relata el actual historial médico que lleva Ibiki Morino nuestro psicólogo. Yo no recuerdo nada de ese día porque cada que trató de recordar qué pasó después de que despertará del sueño al que me indujeron con el sedante sólo sigo escuchando llantos y gritos desgarradores y después de eso todo se vuelve oscuridad, mi historial clínico con Ibiki dice que esos gritos y llantos eran míos y que la cicatriz que tengo en la muñeca izquierda fue causada después de que arrancará el catete con el suero de un tirón, pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso… mis recuerdos empiezan tres días después de la muerte de Itachi, no asistí al velorio y mucho menos a su entierro.

Y después de tres meses aquí estoy dándole la cara a lo que queda del amor de mi vida, mientras la lluvia trata de aliviar mi alma, es como si el cielo sintiera mi tristeza y me acompañará en mi pena llorando conmigo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Es tarde para cuando dejo de llorar frente a su tumba y aunque soy consciente de que Itachi odiaba verme llorar y peor aún que la causa fuera él no puedo evitarlo porque el dolor me llena, me posee y nunca se va.

Quisiera ser un poco más fuerte para hacerle frente a una vida sin él pero estoy tan acostumbrada a su presencia que simplemente no puedo evitar sentir el vacío entre mis pulmones cada que recuerdo que ya no está y que nunca más lo va estar.

Todos estos meses he sobrevivido a costa del buzón de su celular con la voz de Itachi. Le he dejado mensaje tras mensaje porque es el único modo de que siento que sigue conmigo. De que mi cometa Halley no ha partido para nunca volver.

_—¡Oh, Itachi! No sabes cuánto te necesito, siempre te comparé con el cometa Halley porque no importa cuántos viajes hicieras yo siempre estaría esperando tu regreso _— _arrodillada frente a tu tumba con el árbol de cerezos protegiéndome de la lluvia digo todo lo que me viene a la mente, hablo contigo y canto nuestra canción para ti._

Me despido con un ardor en la garganta y prometo visitarte más seguido, una brisa hace bailar las flores de cerezo y su aroma me invade, ese aroma que tanto amabas, y sé que estas aquí conmigo y sonrió porque es tu forma de decirme que todo estará bien.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Itachi, sé que ya van dos mensajes este día y aun así sigo extrañándote, me pregunto si algún día dejaré de hacerlo, aunque muy en el fondo sé que nunca dejaré de hacerlo, ya sabes, extrañarte. Hace tres meses, a esta hora, me avisaron que ya no estabas, que habías emprendido un viaje del que nunca volverías y me derrumbe, lloré y grite porque sabía que nunca volverías y no me llevaste, te fuiste al igual que mis padres se fueron aquella mañana de febrero… Y ahora eres una estrella, no, mejor aún tu eres el cometa con el que siempre te compare. Recuerdas cuando te decía "Itachi-kun eres mi cometa Halley" y tú sólo sonreías y decías que serías lo que yo quisiera que fueras, pues espero que estés viajando a miles de años luz y pienses en mí, espero que brilles más que nunca… Esperaré mil años si es necesario para volverte a ver._

_Te amo, Itachi, por siempre y para siempre._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El buzón de voz de este usuario a alcanzado toda su capacidad.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Te amo, Sakura"_

Un susurro que inunda sus oídos y le brinda la fuerza que necesita para continuar.

"_Yo también te amo, Itachi-kun"_

* * *

><p>¡Eh! se supone que lo publicaría hasta mañana pero dado que a la CFE se le ocurrió dar mantenimiento a mi localidad la dejaran sin servicio todo un día.<p>

Es mi primer ItaSaku. Y la verdad no tengo mucho que decir.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>CON VOZ Y VOTO<strong>", por que agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


End file.
